To Protect and Serve
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: AU Sequel to THP. Will gets taken in the night and disappears without a trace. When he returns, he isn't exactly the same man who left. What did his kidnaper do to him and how will he get back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Haha, yeah so I'm working on the sequel. I'm giving you the first chapter now but I'm not going to update for at least a week and a half due to stupid papers I have to write for school. I'm just going to warn you now that this one is a lot more extreme than the previous one. It takes place 11 years after the last. If you didn't read the first one, then you have time because I won't be updating for a little while. Enjoy.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the unsuspecting adults were still asleep on this Sunday morning. The door to their bedroom slowly opened as someone quietly snuck into their room. They moved closer and closer to the bed where they still lay. Inch by inch he moved closer and closer. Getting ready, the boy was about to jump onto the bed when his parents jumped up and he stopped. 

"No fair," the boy protested.

"You have to learn to be quieter than that William," his mother said reasonably.

Elizabeth Turner got out of the bed and opened the curtains revealing a snowy Christmas morning.

"Did I say you could open the curtains?" her husband asked.

"No Will, you didn't," Elizabeth said before climbing back in next to him, "but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't enjoy the view. It is rather beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Will said still looking into her eyes. He reached out and touched the side of her face and brought it close to his.

"Ewww," their son said ruining the moment.

"That's it," Will said laughingly. He jumped out of the bed and pulled his son into a big hug while tackling him to the ground.

For a boy of 11 years old, he was rather strong. He took after both of his parents and had their capacity to love.

"Will, don't hurt him. He's still got to open his presents and I didn't spend all that money on a new bike just so he couldn't ride it."

"What," William said looking up. He got out of his father's arms and ran out of the room.

"I almost had him," Will said with a pout.

**

* * *

**While their son was playing with his new game on Playstation 3, Will and Elizabeth were opening their gifts for each other. 

"I really hope you like it," Will said as he watched her.

It was a small, long box and Elizabeth opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a cross at the end and her birthstone in the center.

"Oh Will, it's beautiful. Now I feel sorry about getting you a sweater," she said with a grin.

"Hey, at least while you're looking beautiful, I can stay warm."

"And it won't be me keeping you warm then," Elizabeth said teasingly.

"You keep me warm all the time Elizabeth."

The two of them kissed until Elizabeth broke away.

"Time to make breakfast," she announced.

It was drowned out by the sounds of her son's game in the other room.

"I'll go make sure he's not going blind or something," Will said walking away.

Elizabeth knew that the real reason why he left was because he wanted to play the game as well. Sure enough, as she was walking she could hear Will saying "Shoot him. Shoot him."

"He's the biggest child I know," Elizabeth muttered to herself as she walked away.

**

* * *

**The doorbell rang and Elizabeth's hands were still inside the turkey. 

"Could one of you get that please?"

William ran to the door and opened it.

"Merry Christmas," AnaMaria Sparrow said before giving the boy a big hug. "Are we too late?"

"No, no one else is here yet," the boy said.

Jack walked in next with a lot of boxes in his hands. "Merry Christmas from Sparrow Claus," he said putting them onto the ground. He then pulled the young boy into a hug as well.

Will came into the room then and gave both of them hugs too.

"Elizabeth's got her hands in an inappropriate place of a turkey in case you were wondering," Will said pointing behind him.

"That girl just can't keep her hands to herself," Jack said shaking his head.

Ana went off to help her while the men (and boy) still stood in the hallway.

"Willie, why don't you put these under the tree," Jack said pointing at the gifts.

"And no peeking," Will added.

"Nuts," they heard the boy mutter.

**

* * *

**Before long Elizabeth and Will's fathers arrived and the day was filled with nothing but family togetherness. As it got later, the sun began to go down and as such everyone had to go home. 

"It was wonderful seeing you all again," Weatherby said hugging his grandson.

"Keep in touch, alright," Bill said getting his chance.

"We will and you two call as well," Will said putting his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

Just as Jack and Ana were putting their coats on, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Elizabeth said running away.

"See you tomorrow whelp," Jack said shaking Will's hand.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said into the phone.

It seemed like no one was there.

"Hello?" she said again.

"Wrong number sorry," a voice quickly said.

The phone clicked and she heard a dial tone.

Elizabeth sighed as she hung up and went to say good bye to her guests.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I had some free time. Enjoy. Next update will be either Thurs. night or Fri. morning.

* * *

Will always came home from work feeling so exhausted, but he always had time to spend with his son. The young boy was of course off from school for Christmas break and at the moment the two of them were building a snowman.

"Okay Willie, I'll build the body while you build the head."

"Okay Dad."

They both set out to do their tasks and before long Willie had successfully made a head big enough.

"Good job, now I've just got to put it on."

Will placed the head on, and it fell off.

"Hehe, I'll just try again."

He did, and it fell once again.

"I think you're doing it wrong," the boy said looking up at him.

"Why isn't it staying on? Its snow damn it."

"You just cussed; now I have to tell Mom," the boy said.

"If we keep that slip between us, I promise to get this head to stay on and I'll buy you something sugary."

The boy seemed to think it over for a minute. "Deal."

They shook on it and Will finally got the thing on.

"Now we just need the carrot, a hat and a scarf."

"Why a scarf?" Willie asked.

"To keep him warm of course," Will said attempting to put on the carrot.

Will was three seconds from kicking the thing. The front door opened and Elizabeth retrieved the mail from the box.

"Come inside, it's getting cold out," she said.

"In a minute," Will said back slightly annoyed.

"Dad can't get the nose on," Willie called.

Elizabeth walked out, grabbed the carrot and shoved it on.

"Just needs a woman's touch," she said pulling Will's scarf off and putting it on the man.

"Why are you putting a scarf on him?" Willie asked.

"To keep him warm of course," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "If you run in now, there's a slight chance that I made some cocoa."

Willie didn't need to be told twice as he ran inside. Will took Elizabeth's hand and they followed shortly after.

"So how was work today?" Elizabeth asked. "Nothing but paper work I'm afraid and no drunk people to arrest for driving and we couldn't find that drug dealer we've been looking for."

"How terribly sad for you," Elizabeth said mockingly.

"Whoa, and there's marshmallows too!" they heard their son say excitedly.

"Guess we'd better get in there then," Elizabeth said.

"Not just yet," Will said stopping her at the door.

They both looked up and there was mistletoe hanging right above them.

"What a coincidence," she said smiling.

Will pulled her into a Romantic kiss before stepping back and just admiring her. "You're just as beautiful as the day we met."

Elizabeth smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's go inside then."

**

* * *

**That night while Will was tucking his son in, the boy had a question burning in his mind. 

"Dad, how did you and Mom meet?"

"Uhh..."

Truth be told, they didn't really want to tell their son this until they felt he was old enough to understand.

"How about we save that for another night, okay?"

"But..."

"Another night William now good night."

He kissed his son on the forehead and shut the light off before leaving the room. Will found Elizabeth downstairs watching some reality show.

"What's this one called?" Will asked sitting next to her.

"How to not marry the wrong guy."

"And that's a reality show?"

"Yes now hush up."

After the first five stories about what was wrong with the men, Will began to get a little bored. Being a little naughty, he decided to run his hands through Elizabeth's hair. She swatted it away a few times but he always came back again.

"Will, I really want to watch this," she whispered so she wouldn't miss a word.

"Fine then; I'll be upstairs."

"Right," Elizabeth said going back to her show.

"Taking a shower."

"Yup."

"Wishing you were in the shower with me."

She just nodded.

"And Jack's there too."

"Go Will."

"Doesn't even hear a word I'm saying," Will muttered going upstairs.

**

* * *

**When Elizabeth's show finished, she decided it was time for bed. Will had gone up a while ago and hadn't come back so she assumed he was asleep already. 

When she opened the door, she found Will sitting under the covers with the laptop in front of him and his glasses on.

"Show finished then?" he asked not looking up.

"Yes."

"And did they marry the wrong guy?"

"No, well one of them did but it turned out he wasn't as bad as she thought."

"How absolutely lovely for her."

He closed the computer and took off his glasses. Elizabeth climbed into the bed next to her husband and began to run her fingers along his chest.

"Oh no, you turned that down an hour ago."

"But I was wrong before," she said tracing a circle against his bare chest. "How is it that you're not cold?"

"Easy," he said looking her straight in the eyes. "You keep me warm at night."

Will shifted his arm and Elizabeth climbed in. They turned off their respective lamps and snuggled under the covers before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews all. And now for everything to fall apart. Now the update really will be on Friday.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go to this stupid convention," Will muttered as he put his suitcase in the car. "I can't even spend New Years with you guys." 

"Well that's what happens when you have a job like yours. Just try not to get drunk or anything," Elizabeth said.

"Who do I look like? Jack?"

Elizabeth stifled a giggle as their son came running out. The boy hugged his father and Will kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see both of you in a week."

Will then kissed Elizabeth before getting into the car and waving as he drove away.

Elizabeth sighed before wrapping an arm around her son.

"Come on Willie, let's go make breakfast."

**

* * *

**An hour into his ride, Will turned on the radio as he was stuck in traffic. He was tapping the steering wheel and waiting for something, anything to happen. 

"If I was there by now...well I'd be there that's what," Will muttered to himself.

What could possibly be going on that it was this bad?

The man in the car next to him stuck his head outside and started to yell "What the fuck is everyone's problem!"

Will rolled his eyes but agreed with him. At this rate, he'd be late and that was something he didn't want. He was supposed to be meeting Jack down there along with a few other guys and girls from the station.

"I wonder if they're caught up in this too."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was sitting at her trusty laptop doing a bit of work on her next piece. It was a short story and she was told it was going to be included in an anthology. Her son was in the other room playing another one of his video games. 

"Willie, turn that game down please!"

The sound disappeared and she sighed before continuing. Elizabeth didn't know why, but she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was probably mostly due to the fact that Will had to go so far for this convention.

What was it for again? Safety gear?

Anyway, the whole thing seemed to be a little off but she didn't know why. Looking to the clock, it read 3 o'clock. Will had promised to call once he got there and he left at least three hours ago itself. The directions he had gotten didn't seem all that bad.

"Maybe he's just stuck in traffic or something."

**

* * *

**Will stopped at a diner because he hadn't eaten anything in a little while and forgot to bring something with him. 

Ah, diners and restaurants. Memories.

He walked in to find mostly truckers in there. Muttering under his breath, Will went up to the counter and sat down. He picked up the menu and scanned through it before the waitress finally arrived.

"I'll just have a burger, fries and a Coke."

She wrote it down and walked away. Looking around him, Will saw that it was a pretty beat up place.

Was that a bug on the floor?

Turning back around and looking at his hands, Will wished he'd gone somewhere else. The girl arrived back with a plate and he ate what was in front of him. It had to be the greasiest burger known to mankind.

He finished every last bite because he was so hungry, paid for it and left as fast as he could.

**

* * *

**It was getting late and Will knew that he was lost. 

"One of those days where I wish I had Onstar," he said turning the map upside down hoping against hope that something would reveal itself. He crinkled it into a ball and sighed.

It was getting dark so Will decided to call Elizabeth. He opened it and unfortunately there was no signal.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he said closing it.

Will got out of the car and kicked his door making a dent.

"Why.must.it.always.be.me," he said emphasizing each word with another kick.

It that point, the car stopped completely. He was now in the middle of nowhere with no map, no phone and most of all no gas.

Will realized that kicking the car wasn't worth it so he took a deep breath, crossed his arms and sighed.

"Trapped in the middle of nowhere with no map, no phone and no way out."

Suddenly, off in the distance, he saw something.

Could it be?

It was; a car was coming towards him.

Will began to wave his arms hoping to catch whomever it was attention. The person slowed down to a stop and they got out of their car. It was a woman, maybe around his and Elizabeth's age, with long brown hair and gray eyes.

"Having problems?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sort of lost and my car just died. Is there any way you can take me to a gas station nearby?" Will said walking over to her.

That had to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

It was then when he noticed something at her side. A gun. Will glanced down at it and she noticed before pointing it at him.

"I believe you are going to come with me now, okay," she whispered.

Having left his own gun in the car and not having it at his side like he should have, Will didn't really have much of a choice.

He ran at her trying to tackle her to the ground but the woman hit him hard on the top of the head with the butt of the pistol causing him to go down.

"Like I said," she said leaning over and whispering in his ear, "you're coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Next chapter guys. Oh, and the woman who kidnapped Will, I've dubbed her 'Psycho Bitch.' You'll see why in future chapters. Thanks for the reviews by the way and I haven't seen the Astronaut's Wife yet so you can rest assured that Will is not going to become an alien. That would be too much even for me to write since this is supposed to be a Modern/not so Modern Fic. Dream sequence is in italics. Enjoy.

* * *

It was hours later and Elizabeth tucked her son in for the night.

"Mommy, why didn't Dad call us?" Willie asked worried.

Sighing, Elizabeth kissed the top of his forehead. "Maybe there was something wrong on the road and he couldn't get in touch with us. I'm sure it's nothing too bad. He'll probably call tomorrow; don't worry."

She said that for not only her son's benefit but hers as well.

"Sleep tight son," she said pushing his sheets up to his chin.

Elizabeth shut the lights and went to sit in the living room. She turned on the TV but couldn't find anything to watch. Hours ago she tried to call him but got no answer.

Not being able to help it, she reached for the cordless and dialed Will's number again.

"Come on Will; answer," she muttered before biting her thumbnail.

"Hello, you are going to be redirected to voicemail. Hey, this is Officer Turner. I'm not at my phone at the moment but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Wait for the stupid beep."

It beeped and Elizabeth sighed.

"Will, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this. You're worrying me Will."

She hung up and brought her knees to her chin. He had better be alright. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him.

**

* * *

**The moment his mother left him alone, Will III sat right up, reached under his bed and pulled out his flashlight. He didn't want to worry his Mom, but something was going on. 

Why hadn't his father called? It just wasn't like him. Will Turner II would always go out of his way for his family.

If he ever got sick at school and his Mom couldn't be there, Dad would arrive in less than ten minutes. His Father was at every single sport he ever participated in. His Dad loved his Mom and him more than anything.

This just wasn't right.

Needing to look at his Father's face, he pulled a book out from under his bed now. It was a photo album that his parents gave him a few years ago. They were filled to the brim with pictures of his whole crazy family. Pictures from family vacations, holidays, even a couple from before he was born.

There was one picture in particular that he couldn't understand. Why were his parents dressed like pirates? Sometimes he would have dreams where his parents were dressed like that and so was he; they were living in the colonial ages and had British accents and all that. They were rather amusing actually.

He carefully hugged it before putting it away and getting comfortable under the covers.

Maybe Dad was stuck somewhere. Maybe he will call tomorrow morning. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**_The fancy doors opened and Elizabeth walked into the ball wearing a fancy ball gown and a mask on her face. _

_Why was she here? _

_Looking to the side, there was a three piece band; one was playing the cello, one played the violin and the final was playing the harp. They made beautiful music together. _

_As she walked around, Elizabeth realized that she knew many of the people there. James Norrington and his wife were to her left dancing and not taking their eyes off of each other. Jack and AnaMaria were near the back in the shadows dressed like pirates. Elizabeth had to cock her head to the side at that one. Her Father was dressed particularly elaborately, but someone was missing. _

_Where was Will? _

_Elizabeth walked around the whole place and she just couldn't find him. "Will," she called out. Around her everyone began to laugh. _

_Someone grabbed her from behind but she turned to find Bill there. He danced with her around the room much like on her wedding day before he let go. _

_There he was._

_Elizabeth walked over to Will__ and was about to put her arms around him when he moved away. _

_"Will; is something wrong?" she asked looking into his eyes. _

_He was wearing the same outfit that he wore during their time at the restaurant. Something was wrong with his face though. His eyes seemed confused, scared even. _

_"Do I know you?"_

The phone rang and Elizabeth jumped. The sun was coming up and she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hello?" she said answering.

"Elizabeth Turner?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes; can I help you?"

"Mrs. Turner, are you married to one William Turner, aged 36 years."

"Yes," she said worried.

"Owner of a '05 Toyota Echo?"

"Yes?"

"We found his car on the side of the road on Exit 23 abandoned with your husband nowhere to be found."

**

* * *

**At the sound of a door opening, Will raised his head to see light before it was extinguished when the door was quickly shut. His head was throbbing and his hands were chained to the wall behind him. 

Will knew he had to keep his guard up. How long though he wasn't sure. Hopefully sooner rather than later because Elizabeth and Willie were counting on him.

"Good Morning sir," the woman's voice said. She leaned right up into his face and smiled childlike.

"Welcome to my home."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the idea Smithy (I'll work it into a chapter) Okay so, this chapter isn't going to end well. There's not going to be a lot of happy chapters coming up so be prepared for the roller coaster ride.Caroline's evil (very evil) plan. Memory in italics.

* * *

Will tried to look everywhere but at her face. What was going on? Why was she keeping him here? The woman's face suddenly stood out before him. 

"What do you want with me?" Will asked trying not to sound like he was afraid.

Of course he wasn't afraid.

She reached up and pushed his hair out of his face before kissing him. Will tried to struggle out of it but since he was still chained to the wall he couldn't. She finally let go and ran her tongue along her lips relishing in his taste.

"My name is Caroline and you (she put a finger against his chest) are William Turner."

"How did you...?"

"I have your wallet."

She was saying this all so pleasantly. Will seriously began fearing for his life now.

"Alright Miss. Caroline, why am I here?"

Again she reached for his head and ran her fingers against his face.

"Now if I told you that, then that would ruin all of my fun."

She stood up and walked away back upstairs leaving Will by himself to worry.

**

* * *

**Willie woke up the next morning and didn't get out of bed right away. He could hear something in the other room. It sounded like sniffling. 

Who was crying in his house?

Mom.

Willie jumped out of bed and ran in the other room to find his mother curled up in AnaMaria's arms as Jack (who should have been with his father) was on the phone with someone. No one noticed him for a moment until Ana looked up.

"What's going on?"

His voice caused his mother to look up and she began to cry again. Ana opened one arm and Willie climbed in. "Your father is..."

"He's gone," his mother burst out.

All was silent for a few minutes except for Jack talking to someone on the phone.

"What?" he said looking at his mother. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to sob.

"Thank you," Jack said quietly hanging up.

Ana and Willie looked to him but he shook his head.

"There are no leads at all right now and since last night it snowed in that area covering up any tracks. But they're searching. They'll find him."

Elizabeth continued to cry and Willie put a hand on her back and rubbed it trying to make her feel better.

He was feeling numb right now. The tears would probably come later but at the moment he had to be strong for his Mom. She seemed to need it more than him.

Jack sat at Elizabeth's other end and hugged her as well. The four of them just sat there hoping against hope that there would be a phone call they'd be receiving in their not too distant future.

**

* * *

**Sitting in the dark room, Will's head was hanging and his eyes were half closed. 

He felt a bit...odd.

It probably had something to do with what Caroline did when she was there a few hours ago.

_Will had started to get hungry but knew better than to call out. As though she were reading his mind, the door opened and she walked in. In the darkness, Will could tell that she reached up and pulled on a chord bathing them in harsh light. _

_Will had been in darkness all day so he shut his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded._

_Moments later, he heard the woman tinkering with something so he slowly opened his eyes again. Caroline had put on latex gloves and had a vial in one hand and a syringe in the other. _

_"Mr. Turner, are you married?" she asked putting the needle into the closed vial. _

_"What does that have to do with...?" _

_"And do you have a son Mr. Turner?" she asked pulling back the plunger and filling it with the unknown clear substance. _

_"Why are you asking if you seem to already know?" Will said back as she used a cotton ball with alcohol to sterilize an area on his arm. _

_"Because I'm going to do my darndest to make you forget all about them," she said pushing it. _

_Will flinched (he really hated needles) and she removed it and left him there to ponder things._

His head was positively spinning and it felt like his heart was going to come bursting out of his chest. He could smell sound and his mouth was very dry.

What had she given him?

How was she going to make him forget about his family? There was no drug in existence to do that.

Fear started to enter his heart. Elizabeth. Willie. His father, father-in-law, Jack & Ana.

Getting out of this wasn't going to be easy but hopefully it wouldn't be impossible. The door opened again and Will wanted to physically cower.

"Hello again dear boy," she said turning on the light.

She took out another syringe out and Will gulped.

* * *

Yes, she's drugging him. Psycho Bitch. Next update will be Sunday. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dark doesn't even begin to describe these chapters. I hope I don't scare you all away. Thanks for the reviews though. There's a line to let you know who I'm partially basing Caroline on. Find it and I'll send you a cookie. Just remember, Will isn't in his right mind.

* * *

A day went by. 

Followed by another.

They couldn't find hide nor hair of his father. Will was truly missing. The New Year came and went and it was time for Willie to go back to school.

His Mother tried to remain strong but he could hear her at night crying. He hadn't yet let his emotions get the better of him; instead he tried to think about other things.

Getting up, he left his room finding his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. The moment he entered the room, Elizabeth cleared her eyes and attempted to smile.

"Almost ready to go?" she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

Willie nodded and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug which she readily accepted.

"Everything will be alright Mom," he said quietly.

"I know," she said pulling away.

She leaned right into his face and smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. "Have a good day at school. Try not to think about it, okay."

"I'll try Mom."

He hugged her and ran outside to catch the school bus. He met his really good friend Rebecca there.

Rebecca was Jack and AnaMaria's adopted daughter. The girl was every bit a Sparrow despite the fact that they weren't blood family right down to the dark hair and bright brown eyes. They adopted her when she was one because the girl's mother couldn't take care of her on her own. They were still close of course and she knew she was adopted but Jack and Ana were her real parents in her heart.

This past Christmas however she went to that side of the family that she never knew.

"Any word yet?" she asked as the bus pulled up.

Willie shook his head and they climbed on.

"They'll find something. I know they will," she said.

"I hope so Becky. I really hope so."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth watched from the window as her son climbed onto the bus before it drove away. She hadn't left the house since Will went missing and everyone was starting to worry about her. 

If anything happened to him...

There was still no word and a whole week had gone by. On New Year's Eve, she sent Willie to Jack and Ana's house (but only when Jack said he was going to pick him up, she couldn't bear the thought of her son walking alone) while she stayed in the house by herself.

Her dreams had been continually dominated by her husband's face telling her he'd never met in his life.

His eyes, cold and lost. Scared even.

What was her subconscious trying to tell her? What was her husband going through? She knew it had to be something because he would have called, gotten in touch, anything. The phone rang and Elizabeth looked one last time out the window before answering it.

"Hello?"

**

* * *

**The light turned on and he raised his head very slowly. Time had been a little odd to him recently. 

When it wasn't speeding up, it seemed unearthly slow.

Also he hadn't eaten anything in days but he wasn't hungry.

He couldn't feel much of anything actually.

Every morning she would come in bearing a syringe with that mysterious liquid within it and everyday he would be left with his mind to torture him. He felt totally disjointed from his mind; was he actually losing it?

"Hello my love," she whispered sensually before kissing him.

Will had absolutely no strength to fight back anymore.

"Shall I remove these shackles?" she asked.

He rubbed his wrists and looked at his hands where there were markings on top of his old ones. She reached down a hand and Will took it bringing him unsteadily to his feet.

"Come on," she said leading him away.

Will looked one last time at the wall before going with her.

Up and up they seemed to go. Each step seemed to be a thousand feet high since his legs felt like lead.

"Come, come," she said leading him.

Once out the door, Will realized that the rest of the house was very normal looking. She brought him into a room and turned on the light.

It was a bedroom.

"Where are...?"

She pushed him onto the bed and Will slowly turned over and began to blink a few times. Hundreds of colors swam before his eyes as she moved closer and closer to him. Caroline climbed on top of him and began to kiss him.

She tasted like nothing he'd ever had before. She pulled away and began to take off her shirt.

Before Will's eyes, her head morphed into someone else he knew and loved.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"It's me my love," she said back. Her voice sounded like a mixture of two.

But Will wasn't completely there at the moment as his face broke out into a big grin. As long as his Elizabeth was with him, he didn't care.

The woman continued to kiss him as she tied his arms to the bed posts.

He was going to be hers tonight and then tomorrow who knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry about the wait. Here you go.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting at his desk when there was a knock on the door. Quickly, the man tried to get everything on his sloppy desk in order so that he could at least look a little presentable.

"Come in," he said putting Will's file away.

James Norrington walked in and shut the door behind him.

Jack stood with a big grin on his face. "Jamie-boy, long time no see."

The men shook hands and James sat at the seat in front of the desk.

"Any luck on Turner's case?" James asked sighing as he took a seat.

Jack sighed himself and rubbed his eyes. "Unfortunately no. We're getting nowhere. But there's no way in hell we're dropping this case. We've got our best men on it."

"I know Jack, I know. He's a good man in more ways than one. He'll turn up somewhere."

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes some more.

"Have you gotten any sleep; you look like shit."

"Not enough. We've been working day and night here with this one."

"Maybe you should look into another case, at least for now. How about that drug dealer one?"

Jack picked up the other file on his desk and nodded. "We have a few leads on this one."

"Well tell me about it, maybe you just need some fresh ears on the matter."

"Alright," Jack said, "someone's been selling LSD on the streets in the big city. The dealers arrested have all been working under one C. Beckett. We're not sure if they're male or female but they've been pretty slippery so far. No one is giving anything away and they've unfortunately got some pretty damn good lawyers on their side getting them out of this. It's been going on for months now. Will was on it but since he disappeared no one's been able to make headway."

Jack threw the file to James to read and he looked through it.

He looked up a moment later, and Jack had fallen asleep. James rolled his eyes and hit Jack on the head with the file causing him to jump up.

"Go home, spend some time with your family and get some sleep."

"You're not my boss anymore so quit bossing me around," Jack said grabbing the file back.

"Jack, just do it. Why don't you invite Elizabeth and her son over too?"

"No, Elizabeth refuses to leave the house unless she absolutely has to now. She just keeps waiting for the phone to ring."

"Well then go over there because no good is going to happen here. I know I made the right decision in making you Captain, don't make me go back on that decision."

James nodded to Jack and left.

Jack sighed and reached for his phone. "Meredith, cancel anything I had planned today."

**

* * *

**The five of them sat at the kitchen table with an open box of pizza in the center. All were quietly chewing and trying to think about other, happier things. 

"Can we be excused," Willie asked for both himself and Rebecca.

"Okay," Elizabeth said and the two ran off to play a video game.

Elizabeth sighed as she put down her piece of pizza that she took only one bite out of. "Jack, Ana, I don't know how much longer I can last," she said as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

They got up from their seats and Ana hugged her while Jack just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, we're all going through this together. He's going to be found and brought back home. Knowing Will, he's probably trying to find a way to escape right now," Ana said.

"We've got every officer in a one hundred block radius of where he disappeared still looking for any clues. Don't lose faith in us, love," Jack added.

"I know, but I have everything to lose. If he doesn't come back..."

**

* * *

**In the other room, the kids were playing Dance, Dance Revolution. Willie won this fight and the two kids fell to the floor laughing. 

Suddenly the laughter disappeared from their eyes.

"I really needed that Becky. Thank you," Willie said.

"No problem," she said grinning again. "Oh, did I tell you I'm going to visit Charlotte next weekend?"

Charlotte was Becky's birth mother.

"No, why?"

"She just said she wanted to see me."

"Well, okay then. Will you be back in time for school on Monday?"

"Yeah, just Saturday and Sunday."

"It's cool that you're still pretty close to her, even though she gave you up."

"Yeah, I'm lucky that way."

The two looked at each other and smiled, not having a clue that in the other room Will's mom was at her wits end.

**

* * *

**How much time had gone by now? Lifting his head, it felt strangely lighter than before. 

Will got out of the bed and placed a hand to his head. His hair was much shorter than he remembered. She had cut his hair while he slept.

Getting a good look at his reflection, he could barely recognize himself. His eyes were dark and his pupils were very dilated almost to the point that he couldn't tell his eyes were actually brown, he was pale and shaking a little, he even had the makings of a beard. Will was also very skinny since he hadn't eaten in days now.

Caroline appeared at his side a moment later still holding the scissors in her hand. "Do you like it?"

"Why...?"

"I thought it was too long and besides we're going to visit my sister this weekend."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, now I think you're a bit tired; yes?"

Will was about to respond when he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Caroline remove a syringe. Immediately Will fell back and into a deep sleep.

Caroline dragged him downstairs and shackled him to the wall again. She gave him a big kiss and walked away. "I'll shave you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Standard: Will is not in his right mind, therefore don't judge what happens.

* * *

Early the next morning, Charlotte came to pick up Rebecca at the Sparrow household. Her short brown hair moved lightly in the wind as she watched her daughters "parents" prepare her for the long weekend.

"I'll have her home tomorrow evening, I promise," she said trying to fit into the situation.

Jack nodded and Ana kissed her daughter.

"Have fun," she said as Rebecca then went over to her father.

"I will."

Jack tousled her hair and she went into the car and put her seat belt on.

"Ready to go?" Charlotte asked. Rebecca nodded and they were off; Rebecca waving until she could no longer see her house.

**

* * *

**Will was sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window at all the colors that danced before his eyes. 

He knew that she was keeping him drugged so he'd be submissive but lately it had been getting a out of control for him.

He'd been having terrible mood swings and Will wasn't like that. There were many times he wanted to lash out at Caroline but at the same time, every time he hit her (which was often unfortunately) she seemed to find pleasure in it. She'd tell him to hit harder and longer. Will would go from extremely happy, for no reason at all, to very pissed off in less than fifteen seconds flat.

The car came to a stop at a modest looking home where a single station wagon sat out front. Caroline got out of the car first and went around to Will's side and opened the door. She helped him out and Will stood unsteadily to his feet.

Caroline pushed him to the door and knocked three times.

"Remember," she whispered in his ear, "today you are not William Turner but Mercer instead, or else."

**

* * *

**"I'll get the door, you just keep stirring alright," Charlotte said walking away. 

Rebecca nodded and listened as the door opened and the two sisters squealed. She didn't know much about her "aunt" except that she was a few years younger than Charlotte. The two of them had been complete opposites in their youth though; the younger being very clingy and shy while Charlotte was head cheerleader and smartest girl in her grade.

"It's so good to see you again," Charlotte said, "and who is this strapping gentleman?"

"This is William, my beloved," Caroline said back.

"Well come in, come in then."

The front door shut and Rebecca continued to stir the brownie mixture. The adults entered the kitchen and she finally turned to look.

"You remember Rebecca, Caroline," Charlotte asked.

"Of course, she is my blood niece after all. Hello young one."

Rebecca nodded her hello and turned to the man at her side. As she took in his face, her eyes grew wide. Slowly Will shook his head telling her not to say a word.

"This is William Mercer, her male friend," Charlotte said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said taking Will's hand and shaking it.

It felt cold and when she let go, it was shaking. He swallowed but no one took any notice of him.

"How soon until we eat then?" Caroline asked.

"Oh not for awhile yet, why?"

"I think Will needs a bit of a lie down," she said moving her finger along his cheek. "He hasn't been sleeping well lately and he's a bit under the weather," she then whispered causing Will to look down at her and frown.

"But of course, the guest room is just down the hallway."

Will nodded in thanks and licked his lips as he walked away with his head bowed.

Rebecca watched him go before turning back to the bowl as tears silently fell into the batter.

**

* * *

**When she was finished (as the two women had been talking while she baked), Rebecca asked if she could go to the bathroom. 

"Of course Rebecca, it's just down the hall. You don't need to ask," Charlotte said brushing some hair out of Rebecca's face.

Rebecca took one, long look at Caroline before walking down the hall. It seemed unusually dark but when she finally reached the bathroom, through the closed door next to her she could hear someone crying.

Crying?

Abandoning her task, Rebecca went to the closed door and quietly knocked so no one outside the room could hear her. Slowly, she opened the door to find the man she knew to be William Turner sitting hunched on the floor quietly sobbing to himself.

"Mr. Turner?" she said quietly closing the door behind her.

His head shot up and he crawled over to her.

"You are real right?" he asked clutching at her face, blinking rapidly.

"I am Mr. Turner. It's me, Rebecca Sparrow."

He pulled her into a hug and she reluctantly hugged him back.

"I'm her prisoner. She won't let me go free."

"It's alright Mr. Turner..."

"Please, call me Will. I need someone real to call me Will," he said letting go and wiping away his tears.

"What happened to you?" she asked trying not to cry as well.

"She's holding me captive and there isn't anything I can do about it. Needles every day. I'm not in my right mind _ever_ anymore. Can't be free of it."

"When I get home, I'll tell my father straight away and he'll send help."

"You will," Will said almost hopeful.

"Of course; your son is very anxious to see you again, you know."

Where his face had been excited a moment before, now he shook his head.

"No, he can't see me like this. Or Elizabeth. But I love them so much. Don't say a word; I'll get out of this myself."

"But that's stupid," she said.

Will suddenly smacked her across the face, angry at the fact that she wasn't listening. Her lower lip trembled and Will immediately felt sorry. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the spot for her while whispering apologies.

"Go," Will said. "Tell them you tripped and fell and that's why your face is red."

Slowly Rebecca nodded and went to leave the room. She opened the bedroom door to find Caroline in her way.

"And what are you doing in here Rebecca?"

"Nothing," Rebecca said shaking her head and running back to the kitchen.

Caroline and Will watched her go before she rounded on him. Will took a long look at her face. Something didn't feel right and that put a touch of fear into his heart.

* * *

I really wanted to capture how Will isn't in his right mind. Did I do that alright? Right now I promise something really good will happen in chapter 10. Okay so please don't go anywhere. 

BTW: In case you haven't heard, don't believe a certain paper that came with the DVD's. Its a bunch of crap, okay. I stapled a pic of Will on the front of mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for encouraging me guys. I promise my next fic will be a thousand times happier. Umm, remember how at the end of the last chapter Caroline saw Rebecca with Will. Sorry.

* * *

The wind whistled through the trees as the moon rose high into the sky. 

She took out her personal key and opened the back door allowing her entrance into the house. She knew where the girl was sleeping as her sister had let it slip last night during dinner. She was in her old bedroom; how fitting.

The bedroom door creaked open and she walked inside. There she lay with her head on the pillow. The girl turned over and her eyes opened slightly having heard the noise.

The girl was about to scream but as quick as lightning Caroline put a rag soaked with Chloroform against the girls face. Her eyes drooped again and she collapsed in her arms.

"Easy as pie," Caroline whispered. She picked the girl up and carried her out to the car and drove away.

**

* * *

**While she was away, Will tried his hardest to get out of this situation. However the chains just wouldn't let go and he had no more strength to pull. 

When he was actually able to eat yesterday, Will couldn't be more thrilled at the time. Unfortunately he ate too much and half of it wouldn't stay down. His stomach wasn't used to solids that much at the moment. He could probably eat broth though if it had been offered.

From downstairs he could hear the front door close. Caroline said she needed to get something and who was Will to question her.

The door leading downstairs opened and she turned on the light.

Will flinched away from it. Light meant needles.

However, after fifteen seconds he could hear her humming something that sounded eerily like a lullaby. Will chanced a look and there was an unconscious figure in the woman's arms.

Noticing Will trying to peek, Caroline looked at him and gave him a sugary smile that looked damn near evil on her face.

"Look Will, she's ours to raise."

She put her on the ground, undid Will's bonds, and left her to "bond" with her "father".

Will of course knew better and once the door was shut tightly he crawled to the girl. Squinting, he had to make sure it was really her.

"No, Rebecca."

He tried shaking her but the girl was very much asleep.

"Rebecca, please wake up," he whispered.

Spots danced before his vision as the world seemed to disappear right before his eyes. What the hell? Suddenly, he felt like someone was whipping him on the back causing him to scream out and collapse. He chanced a look and someone was standing over him, a shadow of a woman, with a giant bull whip that she cracked before striking him again.

In reality, the person wasn't even really there.

However in Will's mixed up mind he was being horribly injured and no one would come to his rescue. It was nothing more than a horrible hallucination.

**

* * *

**Charlotte woke up early the next morning and hoped that Rebecca wouldn't mind either. She just wanted to spend a little extra time with her daughter before she had to go back to her real home. 

Plus she had to tell Rebecca her really big news; that she'd gotten a job on the other side of the country. They wouldn't be able to see each other as often but hopefully the girl would understand. She knocked hoping to wake the girl up.

"Rebecca?" she said opening the door.

Something didn't feel right.

"Rebecca?" she said walking over to the bed. She wasn't there. The only thing on the bed was a rag soaked in some liquid. Charlotte ran to the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Sparrow residence."

**

* * *

**Rebecca's eyes opened and she tried to take in her surroundings. It was dark, very dark in the room. She wasn't lying in the warm bed that Charlotte allowed her to use. 

Suddenly she remembered what had happened in the night. Caroline had brought her somewhere.

From her side, she could hear heavy breathing. Rebecca stood up and tried to find some sort of light switch. Her head hit something on a string and she pulled it bathing them in light.

There was Mr. Turner lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

She ran to his side and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

Will blinked once at her touch and tried to look her in the eye. "Elizabeth?"

"No Will it's me, Rebecca."

"Isn't this pleasant," a voice said. Rebecca glared at her aunt as the woman came into the room. She reached down a hand and picked the girl up by the wrist before doing the same to Will.

"I've got your bedroom all set up for you Darling," she said to Rebecca.

"Bedroom?"

"Your Father and I are going to be busy for a little while so read something alright."

She stopped at a door and Rebecca was pushed inside. A second later she heard the door lock. Rebecca tried the knob but it wouldn't turn.

"No, let me out of here. Will!"

* * *

And she is now officially nuts (as if she wasn't already, we needed confirmation). I promise, you'll love the end of the next chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Happy chapter, I promise. Well, it ends happy anyway.

* * *

Will woke up a bit from his deluded state a few hours later and looked to his side where Caroline was pleasantly sleeping. 

He carefully got out of the bed and went into the bathroom where he heaved again due to the drugs. He knew she was giving him some kind of drug, but he just couldn't pinpoint which one. However she had stopped with the needles. For that he was grateful.

Will sat with his back against the bathtub and pinched his arm.

This wasn't a dream or anything else. It was all real; every moment.Now he had to try and do something to get out of this. Anything at all.

But now there was also Rebecca to think about. Caroline would more than likely not let either of them out of her sight for too long.

There had to be some way that they could get their hands on a phone. A computer. Another person?!

"Will? Where are you?" Caroline called.

Will shut his eyes tightly before responding. "I'll be there in a second my love."

He'd just have to play along for now. He just hoped Elizabeth would find it in her heart to forgive him later.

**

* * *

**The next morning, Caroline opened Rebecca's bedroom door to find the girl sitting at the foot of the bed fast asleep. 

"Darling," she practically shouted causing the poor girl to jump. "Come downstairs for breakfast love."

Rebecca looked around again and realized she was in the mysterious bedroom. She got to her feet and slowly went down the stairs to her supposed doom.

Will was already at the table with a cup of hot tea and some toast by him as he sat with his head in his hands.

Caroline was at the stove cooking up some...something.

Will sent Rebecca a nod to which she nodded back. The phone rang suddenly and Caroline took the food off of the stove and left the room to answer.

"Rebecca," Will whispered in a hoarse voice.

She looked to him with scared eyes.

"Tonight I am going to try and get us out of here; alright?"

"Okay Mr. Turner," she said fighting back the urge to cry.

Caroline re-entered the room. "It was a lovely woman I know who cannot seem to locate her daughter. I sent our prayers over to her. More tea Cutler?"

Cutler?

Rebecca looked to Will but he slowly shook his head unsure of what was really going on.

It seemed like she might've finally lost it completely. She brought the plate of eggs to Rebecca.

"Here you are Margaret."

Caroline took a seat next to Will and didn't eat anything herself. Slowly Rebecca picked up her fork and put the food into her mouth hoping it wasn't poisoned.

**

* * *

**The day went by and Rebecca was locked in the room after dinner. 

Right now Caroline was lying by Will's side drawing little circles on his arm.

"I love you Cutler."

Will swallowed and looked to his side. "I love you too," he said grabbing hold of the lamp.

In one quick motion, he struck her in the head causing her to go unconscious.

"Sorry," he muttered wrenching his arm away and running to Rebecca's bedroom.

"Rebecca!" he shouted trying to turn the knob.

"It's locked Mr. Turner."

"Stand back."

Will kicked the door down using most of his remaining strength, grabbed the girl's hand and ran to the front door. The two ran outside and as far from the house as they could without stopping.

**

* * *

**The Sparrows were absolutely beside themselves with worry. They thought that when Will disappeared that it couldn't get any worse. 

Now that their little girl was gone however...

They had absolutely no idea where she might be or who in the world could have her. When they got the call from Charlotte, they told her to remain where she was because officers were going to be dropping in as soon as possible to ask her questions.

Jack could tell from her voice that she had nothing to do with it, but it never hurt to be extra sure.

Elizabeth and Willie had come to visit and comfort them. Elizabeth and Ana held onto each other while Willie just sat to the side staring at his feet.

Jack was in the armchair tapping his fingers. "Why the hell aren't they calling us?"

"Give it some time Jack," Ana said.

"She's right Jack," Elizabeth said, "You of all people should know that."

The main station was tracking their calls so that if the person called, then they'd know exactly where they were.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Everyone looked at it and Jack answered.

"Hello?" he said. There was a pause. "Hello?" Jack said again with more urgency.

"...Jack?"

The voice was hoarse but he'd recognize it anywhere.

"William?"

Willie jumped out of his seat and Elizabeth burst into tears.

"Daddy!" a young girl said excitedly.

"Rebecca; you're both together."

"Jack, we're getting a cab. We should be there in a few hours," Will said.

"Alright, we'll all be waiting."

Jack hung up and everyone came together for a group hug. They were on their way. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Yay! And no, the food wasn't poisoned (in case you were worried) 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks again for the reviews. Will acts stupid in this chapter. The reunion.

* * *

The whole ride there, Rebecca kept a close eye on William. He kept glancing out the window and trying his hardest not to let her see him shake.

She laid a hand on top of his and he was startled out of whatever day dream he was in. "It's going to be alright Mr. Turner."

He tried to give her a reassuring smile but failed miserably at it. "No mention of what she did to me," he whispered.

"But sir," she started to say.

"None. I'll tell them when I'm ready," he said with a certain finality on the subject.

"I wouldn't dream of saying a word, sir," she whispered looking out the other window.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was pacing back and forth and it was really starting to annoy Jack. 

"Would you just stop it already? We're all excited they're coming home," he said.

Elizabeth looked up and Ana and Willie moved away from him.

"You listen to me Sparrow," she said pointing at him, "I have every right to do this. It's a free country. My husband has been missing since just after Christmas and it is already mid-January. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm worried."

The doorbell suddenly rang and Jack walked past her to answer it. It was Charlotte who upon opening the door, fell into Jack's arms.

"She's alive," she cried out.

Ana walked over and plucked her away from Jack as a cab stopped in front of the house. Jack took a deep breath as the doors opened.

"Daddy!" Rebecca shouted running towards him. He opened his arms and she climbed right in. He picked her up as the tears fell down both their faces.

Someone coughed and before all of them stood a haunted and short haired Will Turner.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered running over to him. She pulled him into a hug and kiss which he readily reciprocated.

Willie stood awkwardly to the side before he hugged his father as well. The whole room was crying before Charlotte finally got a good look at Will.

"You had her?" she whispered accusingly.

Slowly he shook his head. "I was just as much a prisoner as she was Charlotte. My name is Will Turner, not Mercer."

"Let's all get inside," Ana said. She shut the door and everyone walked into the living room together. Will's steps were slightly off center.

"Will, what happened?" Elizabeth asked worried.

Will looked her in the eyes and lied directly to her face. He told her everything that he wanted her to know and nothing of the daily drugging he had to go through.

"Did you call the police," Charlotte asked. She could not believe her sister. Why would she act that way?

"We did and they said they'd get to the house as soon as they could," Rebecca said.

"Well I think that we need to get some food into you Will. When was the last time you ate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yesterday morning; toast and tea."

"I'll make you some nice broth and then it's straight to bed with you."

Will chuckled before spots danced again before his eyes. It felt like the whole world was closing in around him. He couldn't breathe!

"Will?"

His eyes were wide open along with his mouth and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Dad?" Willie said checking for a pulse.

"Call an ambulance," Ana said.

**

* * *

**The ambulance arrived and brought him to the hospital right away. Elizabeth rode with him while everyone else got in Jack's SUV. 

"Rebecca," her father said getting her attention.

"Yes."

"Will wasn't telling us the whole truth was he."

She looked down at her feet and refused to meet his eyes. "No, he didn't say everything that needed to be said."

"What didn't he tell us?"

Rebecca swallowed before answering. "She was drugging him Dad."

"Drugging; with what?"

"I don't know really. All he mentioned to me were needles that he'd get every day."

"My Dad hates needles though," Willie said.

Charlotte was quietly crying to herself. "My sister lost her husband and daughter November of last year in an accident. Did she ever mention a Cutler?"

"Yesterday at breakfast she called Will that and she called me Margaret," Rebecca said.

"Cutler Beckett? The Cutler Beckett; the biggest dealer of LSD in the state," Jack said.

Charlotte looked down at her feet. "I didn't know, I'd only met him twice before he was killed."

"She probably still sells his stash," Ana said shaking her head. The rest of the ride was in silence. No one wanted to say anything because it was all just so extraordinary.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was sitting in the waiting room when they arrived. "They're examining him now," she said. 

"Elizabeth, Will was lying to you," Jack said. He told her the whole truth and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"He went through all that and he didn't want to tell me."

"Elizabeth Turner?"

She turned as a doctor said her name and they spoke quietly for a few minutes.

"Thank you Doctor," she said as he walked away. She came back over to them and gave a huge sigh of relief. "He's going to be just fine. His body went into shock and they managed to pull him out of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and give him a piece of my mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Will's dream in italics. Slightly reminiscent of an AWE scene here at the beginning.

* * *

Elizabeth entered her husband's room and he was lying, staring out the window. 

"Will," she whispered.

He turned his head at the mention of his name and smiled slightly. "So I'm not dreaming then. I really did escape."

"You had us all very worried Will. You do remember what happened; how you got here?"

She sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Will put her hand down and brought his eyebrows together. "Of course I told you about..."

"Needles Will; because I sure as hell don't remember you mentioning any needles."

He couldn't meet her eye. "Hey I'm fine now, isn't that all that matters," he said.

"You chose not to tell me the truth," she practically hissed.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear," he said stuttering.

"Well I want to bear it. You have no idea what I was thinking all this time. Now tell me everything or I am not taking you home."

Will took one look into her eyes and knew that there was no other choice. "From the morning after I was taken, she would come down where she had me chained and inject me with some...liquid. For hours afterwards I would think someone was killing me, I'd have horrible mood swings, feel like my heart would come bursting out of my chest or burst inside of my chest, hallucinate and well you get the picture."

"Will, why did you think you couldn't tell me?"

"There's more," he said heavily. "Much more."

From the look in his eyes, Elizabeth knew this wasn't something good. "Will...did she rape you?"

Will sighed and shook his head. "I was so out of it all the time; I would think that she was you and...does that constitute rape?"

"You're the police officer," a third voice chimed in. They looked to see that Jack had entered the room. "Does that sound like rape to you?" he asked.

"If I was drugged and out of my mind, then yes, she did do it."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and Will did likewise to her.

"We're going to have a full investigation into this. The psycho bitch will fry," Jack whispered.

Will nodded and Elizabeth let go.

"If I don't see her first that is. I'll rip that fucker with my bear hands," she muttered.

**

* * *

**Everyone visited Will for a little while until only Jack, Elizabeth and Willie remained. The doctor came into the room followed by someone else. 

"Grandpa," Willie said running to Bill.

"May I speak to you alone for a moment Mr. Turner," the doctor said to Will.

"Willie, why don't you take me to the cafeteria," Bill said.

He and the boy walked out of the room leaving just the four others.

"Whatever you say, you can say in front of them, Doctor..." Will said.

"Gibbs, Doctor Josh Gibbs. Very well," the doctor said putting on glasses, "we found a large amount of drugs in your blood system Mr. Turner. Mostly LSD and other Hallucinogens. What do you know of LSD?"

"Enough from school and what I've seen in my cases."

"People who have taken it though, some are likely to have flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?" Elizabeth asked.

"It means he would have the same symptoms of having taken the drug at times, love," Jack said.

"You can lead a normal life Mr. Turner but just know that they are common and can happen at any time."

"Thank you Doctor," Will said with a nod of his head.

The Doctor left them alone and Elizabeth clutched Will's hand tighter.

"We'll make it through this Will; we'll do it together."

**

* * *

**_Will was lying with his head on a pillow looking up at the ceiling. His arms were tied to the bedposts so he couldn't move. Suddenly, he felt hands on his chest and they roved all over him. _

_"Just relax," a female voice said. _

_The hands then found their way to his pants and began to undo them. _

_"What are you doing?" he whispered. _

_The person started from his stomach before finally reaching his mouth and kissing him. _

_"Making you mine, my sweet." _

"Will, Will wake up."

His eyes shot open and Elizabeth was standing over him looking worried.

"You were thrashing in your bed. Are you alright?"

Will wiped some sweat from his brow and took deep, gasping breaths.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"No," he said right away, "no, I'm alright now. Don't worry. Go back to sleep Elizabeth."

She gave him a once over before kissing him on the forehead and going to sit in the chair next to his bed. It was just a dream, he thought to himself. Nothing but a horrible dream.

* * *

Tomorrow, you'll get a bit of a surprise. It doesn't involve this story but its something special that I hope all of you will love. Also, the next chapter is a return to happy Willabeth stuff and that'll be up on Friday night. Thanks for reading. :) 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Finally, Will and Elizabeth get to be alone together. Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy.

* * *

After a few more days in the hospital to recuperate from both the drugs and dehydration, Will was allowed to leave and return home. He said flatout that he didn't want a surprise party; he just wanted to spend time with his family.

The two were now sitting in their quiet house, Will lying on Elizabeth's lap as she ran her fingers through his now shorter hair.

"Willie's very excited to spend time with you again. We both missed you so much."

"I missed you both too."

Elizabeth's fingers in his hair was just what Will needed right now in order to relax. "He should be home from school in a little while. How about we order in some lunch?"

Will just nodded and she reached for the phone and dialed the local Chinese place to deliver.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Will," she asked looking down at him after having placed the order.

He seemed unsure of himself and shook his head. "Maybe later."

From the look in his eyes, it was something she might care to hear about at this supposed later. He sat up and placed his hand gently on her face and smiled. He pulled her closer to him and they kissed for what felt like the first time.

Of course the doorbell rang and ruined their moment.

Elizabeth paid the man off and brought the food to the couch. "Eat as much as you want and stop when you're full."

"Yes Mommy."

"I'm serious Will," she said taking a swipe at him.

Will took one look at the noodles and got a naughty idea. "What say we eat this in the bedroom," he said slyly.

Elizabeth, who had a lot of noodles hanging out of her mouth making her look like she had a face full of tentacles, turned to him looking confused and cocking an eyebrow. She quickly swallowed and tried to figure out what he was getting at. Will looked from the noodles, to her body and back again causing her to smirk.

"Alright then; to the bedroom."

**

* * *

**An hour later, Will was slurping up the last bit off of his wife's stomach. She giggled as he tickled her before he lay at her side propped up on his elbow. 

"So Mr. Turner, did I make a good plate for you to eat off of?" she asked.

"Very good. And so clean too. I might just have to do this more often."

She outright laughed causing him to laugh as well. As she pulled him in for a kiss, they heard the front door distinctly close.

"Mom, Dad, where are you; your car's out front?"

The two looked momentarily panicked before throwing their clothes back on and going to meet their son.

Willie ran to his father and gave him a big hug. "Are you alright now Dad?" he asked worried.

"Perfectly alright. Do you have a lot of homework?"

"A little."

"Well whenever you're finished; up for a trip to the arcade?"

"Yeah," the boy said happily running into his room and shutting the door.

"Whatever shall we do until he is finished?" Will asked looking to his wife hungrily.

"I can think of a few things, sans noodles" she said back.

**

* * *

**Since the arcade was only a few blocks away and since Will wasn't really up for driving yet, they walked there on foot. It was unusually warm for a January day but that's global warming for you. 

They walked inside and Willie ran to the air hockey table. He looked over Will's shoulder and waved to someone.

Jack and Becky had just come in and she ran over to him.

"Taking the boy out I see," Jack said.

"I wanted us to do something together. Oh well."

The two men walked over to the wall and talked for a little bit.

"The Station wants you to have a psychological analysis, savvy."

"Savvy?"

"I've been reading a few pirate history books lately. Anyway, that's cool right."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Best two out of three," Willie whined.

"Looks like he's got your luck streak," Jack muttered causing Will to hit him on the shoulder.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was preparing them a special dinner tonight. She was making Will's favorite, lasagna and garlic bread. 

While that was in the oven, she turned on the news. It was already halfway through a newscast. "...is armed and extremely dangerous. And in sports, here's Jim Philips."

"We're home," Willie said.

"Wash your hands, both of you," she shouted back. They came into the kitchen following the delicious scent. "I hope you're both hungry."

"Starved," Willie said sitting down.

Will kissed Elizabeth before sitting as well. They ate as a family for the first time in ages and it felt good.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. They really brighten my day. Happy beginning, serious ending. Enjoy all.

* * *

Where it had been bright and sunny just the day before, it was now horribly windy and snow fell heavily after midnight blanketing the town. The Turners were sitting around the radio waiting for the school closings at dawn. 

"You know it's going to be closed," Will said sipping from his cup of coffee.

"You'll jinx it Dad," Willie said furiously with his eyes closed and fingers crossed.

"And all schools are officially closed today."

"Yes," the boy said jumping up and dancing around the room.

"That dance routine seems vaguely familiar," Will said as he watched the boy wiggle his butt and shimmy around the room.

"Must be genetic," Elizabeth said.

**

* * *

**Will was hiding behind his little snow fort as he waited for the opportune moment to attack. 

They had decided, for whatever twisted reason, to agree to play Snow Pirates with the children. That basically meant what the title stated. They were pirates, but they were in the snow.

Under Will's hat, he tied his old bandana on his head because he was supposed to be "the good pirate."

His family had been kidnapped by "the evil pirates" and now he had to try and save them, because aparently that's what Will does best according to everyone else. He took a chance and looked to see that Elizabeth and Willie were still tied to the tree while Jack (who was wearing a red bandana under his hat), Ana and Becky made sure they didn't go anywhere.

Will threw a snowball and hit Ana on the arm. "You're supposed to die now," he called over to them.

"Fine," she said "then I'm dead."

Jack threw a snowball now at Will and it flew right over his head. Will threw one back and got him.

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day you got Captain Jack Sparrow with a snowball."

"Whatever," Will muttered. "Do you surrender then, Miss Rebecca?"

"Aye sir," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Aye Captain Turner."

"That's more like it."

"That was fun," Ana said.

"Where ever did you two come up with such an elaborate idea?" Jack asked.

"From some old movie. We thought it would be fun," Becky said.

"Wait till you see what we've got in store for the summer. Pirates are cool," Willie added.

"Well how about we all go inside now and have a little something warm, savvy?" Ana asked.

"Hey, don't go stealing my words love," Jack said giving her a kiss.

"Ewww," the two kids said at once.

"You'll learn to like it someday," Will said. The kids looked to each other, blushed and ran inside.

"Elizabeth, might I be able to have a word with you?" Jack said stopping her in her tracks.

"Alright," she said. Elizabeth gave Will a quick kiss as he and Ana went into the house.

"How's Will been acting? Any changes?" he asked.

"I think he's having nightmares. Either that or relapsed memories that are returning to him. Why?"

"Nothing, just want to make sure you're safe is all."

"Why wouldn't I be safe with my own husband?"

Jack just shrugged and they went inside.

**

* * *

**Everyone was currently taking a chance at DDR. 

"How the hell can you all do this but me," Jack said stepping on the arrows on the mat.

The screen flashed _Failed_ and he muttered walking back to the couch as it was now Willie's turn.

The adults watched as their children cheered each other on and smirked to each other. Suddenly, Will's head began to hurt a little.

"I'll be back in a minute," he muttered and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth watched him go, slightly worried about what was wrong.

**

* * *

**Will reached for the aspirin bottle and took one out. He swallowed it without drinking anything and collapsed into a chair to think. 

"What's the matter sweetie?"

Will looked up and she looked exactly the same right down to the long black hair and piercing brown eyes. Lily was standing in the kitchen. He knew this to be another hallucination; the woman was dead and buried for years now. He'd been having a couple of hallucinations every so often. And it was always her who he'd see.

"I know you're not really there so you can go now."

"Who are you talking to Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one Elizabeth. No one's there."

With a heavy sigh, Will got up and left the room.

"Well it's obviously something. Don't hold back on me again Will. What did you see?"

"I saw Lily, alright." Will leaned against the doorframe and sighed. "I hallucinated that I saw her because of those damn drugs I was force-fed. That's what I saw Elizabeth now get off of my back."

Will turned and walked up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Is everything alright?" Ana asked. She placed and hand on Elizabeth's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Will just needs some time that's all. We have to try and put all this behind us."

Elizabeth nodded to herself before following in her husband's footsteps and going upstairs to talk.

* * *

Don't you want to go out and play Snow Pirates now? And can't you just picture Jack doing DDR and not being very good at it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I actually kind of like how this chapter turned out. Thank you for reviewing everyone. Enjoy this one too.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Will already knew it was Elizabeth. She was probably knocking so that she wouldn't walk in on him while he was angry.

"Come in."

He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and his eyes closed. She shut the door behind her and walked over to him and sat by his side.

"Want to talk?" she asked quietly.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm just still trying to get used to being back. I really thought I was losing my mind for weeks apparently and all I had for comfort were my thoughts of escape. I couldn't think about anything else, not even you."

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought you wouldn't want me back; a crazy man who didn't know right from left or whether or not he'd want to live to see the next day."

Elizabeth looked at him in slight shock. "You thought about suicide...again?"

"Let's face it Elizabeth," Will said shaking his head, "I'm not a very strong person. I still have those dark thoughts from time to time and in my state, at that point, I reveled in it. I wanted it to consume me again. I shouldn't have been thinking those things but I just couldn't help it. Can you forgive me for that Elizabeth? Honestly?" he said as though he were a lost soul.

Elizabeth didn't really know what to say, having never gone through such darkness herself. "I can forgive you Will, but can you forgive yourself?"

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and the two rocked back and forth.

"I think," Will said, "in due time. Right now though I just need to heal."

Elizabeth lifted her head and nodded. She noticed a tear falling down his cheek and wiped it away from him before kissing the spot where it had been.

"Come on; let's go back to the others before Jack decides to make comments," she whispered.

Will nodded and stood taking her hand in his and left the room together.

**

* * *

**That night Elizabeth found herself in an unpleasant state. She was trying to fall asleep but failing miserably at it. Elizabeth tried her hardest not to move around too much though just so Will could sleep. He hadn't been sleeping much himself. 

Deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, Elizabeth got out of the bed and went into the living room to her computer.

"When in doubt, type," she muttered as it booted up.

She had just opened the blank Word document and put on her own reading glasses when she heard a door creaking. That was odd. A second later, Will appeared.

"Will; what're you doing up?" she asked rising out of her chair.

"What's going on?" he asked in a somewhat worried voice. "What're you doing; stop!"

"Will!" she said running over and taking his hand.

He pushed her away and she fell to the floor as Will seemed to be fighting against invisible bonds.

"Not another needle; NO!"

"Will, snap out of it," she said getting up. Not knowing what else to do, she slapped him in the face.

He blinked twice before slowly turning to face her again. "Elizabeth; what just happened?"

"You were dreaming Will. Sleepwalking too."

"I hope I didn't wake you," he said ashamed.

"No, of course not. We're in the living room. I couldn't sleep myself actually so I was going to type a little. You can keep me company if you want though."

"Alright," he said walking over to the couch still a little shaken.

Elizabeth sat at the nearby desk and not even ten minutes later turned to ask him a question to find him fast asleep with his mouth hanging slightly open and snoring softly.

She put a blanket over him and kissed him before shutting the light and sitting by his side, drifting off herself.

**

* * *

**The schools were still closed the following day so the family spent it watching movies while a log burned in the fireplace. Suddenly, the power went out. 

"The circuit breaker is in the basement right?" Will asked standing up.

"Right; do you need me to come and hold the flashlight?" Elizabeth asked.

"Alright, Willie you stay here then."

The boy saluted him as they walked away.

They both walked down and Will examined the thing.

"Nothing seems to be wrong," he muttered.

Elizabeth bent over to look herself. Suddenly they heard a noise that no one wants to hear. A gunshot.

"Willie," they both whispered before running up the stairs.

They entered the living room and stopped short. There stood Caroline with a gun pointed to their son's head. On the wall there was a smoking hole.

"Hello dear," she said sweetly.

* * *

Uh oh. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lots of drama in this chapter. Finally, the big confrontation. Don't judge me for what's written.

* * *

Elizabeth clutched at Will's arm as Caroline walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she noticed Elizabeth.

"Uh-uh," she said shaking her finger, "we can't have her now can we."

She wretched Elizabeth away from him and she fell against the coffee table. Will moved to be at her side when Caroline pointed the gun at her. "You move, she dies."

Willie's head went from his mother's scared face to the gun to his father's worried eyes. Will seemed to be trying to think on his feet.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Will finally asked.

"I came to see you my love. I was dying in that cell without you. The touch of your fingers in my hair; your breath on me as we kissed." She had at this point walked over and traced his jaw line with her finger. "Make love to me again. You don't want to know the consequences if you don't."

She cocked the gun and continued to point it at Elizabeth. Slowly Elizabeth nodded letting him know that it was alright to go. Will reached out a hand and Caroline took it. He led her out of the room and into a guest bedroom.

**

* * *

**When he heard the door shut, Willie jumped out of his seat and into his mother's waiting arms. 

"Are you alright? She didn't touch you did she?" Elizabeth said looking him over.

"No, I'm alright," he said hugging her tighter. Elizabeth whispered a few words of comfort before breaking away.

"What's she going to do with Dad?" he asked.

She couldn't find the words to tell him as the tears fell from her face.

**

* * *

**Will was told to remove his clothes before he lay on the bed. Caroline had her gun on him the whole time until it came to the point where she removed her clothes as well. Caroline forced him to do exactly what she wanted all the while whispering that if he didn't she'd "murder his family one by one until he was the only one left to mourn for them." 

Will could not understand how the woman could look herself in the mirror every day. And what exactly could be said about her former lover. Now Will wasn't sure if Cutler was the one behind this...or Caroline herself.

She had actually fallen asleep. At that moment though, she turned over leaving the gun behind.

Will looked from the gun to her back. He really didn't have any other choice. In his mind, at this moment, she didn't deserve to live. This bringer of pain did not deserve to live.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was on the phone calling the police when she heard the gunshot. She jumped and so did their son. 

Will slowly entered the room with the gun still in his hand. He was white-faced as he nodded that the deed was done. Elizabeth hung up and went to give him a hug.

"Self defense," he whispered.

"Self defense," Elizabeth said with a nod in return.

**

* * *

**Time went by and life went on. Slowly everything went back to as much normalcy as it could. The seasons changed and winter changed into spring. 

With spring came new life. A new beginning. A fresh start.

Will went back to the station after a three month absence and was slightly glad to be out of the house. Now he knew what Elizabeth went through after she was stabbed.

Meanwhile, spring also meant the beginning of baseball season for Willie's little league team. It was a team of both boys and girls so Becky was on the team as well. Whenever Willie played catcher, Becky would normally play pitcher.

One day when Elizabeth was dropping her son off, she saw someone she didn't recognize. It was a man and he was a few good inches shorter than her and he was wearing a baseball cap.

"Mom," Willie said getting her attention.

She looked down at her son and he smiled at her.

"You can go now; we're going to start soon."

"Alright son," she said smiling and patting him on the shoulder, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Taking one last look at the man, Elizabeth got into her car and went to do her errands before meeting Will for lunch.

**

* * *

**They hadn't been back here in ages. Not since the night of Willie's fourth birthday. It was a long ride but it was more or less worth it. 

"Well, here's a sight for sore eyes," Hank said as they walked through the door.

He shook Will's hand and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. He grabbed two menus and led them to a table. "So, I heard what happened a few months ago. It was all over the papers. You okay Will?" Hank asked concerned.

"I'm fine now. Since she's gone I've...we've been moving on."

Hank patted him on the shoulder. "Whatever you want is on the house," he said walking away.

"Well, we never got this kind of service when we actually worked here," Elizabeth said smiling as she looked at the menu.

"I know; this place must be going to the dogs," Will said.

The waitress took their order so they just had to wait for the food to arrive.

"So, how's your day going so far?" she asked.

"Not bad," Will said taking a sip from his soda. "We're working hard on this undercover thing so that in a few days I can hopefully infiltrate their circle."

About five years ago there was an opening in the undercover unit and since Will had the face of someone that anybody could trust, Jack let Will move from patrol duty to "advanced" patrol duty.

"Did you get Willie to practice alright?"

"Yeah, but there was something a little strange."

"What do you mean?" Will asked as their food was brought to them.

They both dug in before Elizabeth swallowed and continued. "It was nothing; I'd just never seen him before that's all."

"Well, what did he look like?"

"Short; and pale, very pale. And he seemed to have this certain air about him. Like he thought he was better than everyone else."

"Hmm," Will said thoughtfully putting a French fry in his mouth. "I'm sure it's probably nothing."

"Yeah but it seems like with us nothing always turns into something," Elizabeth said back.

* * *

Yes, she's dead. I didn't want her to live and this time I wanted Will to do the deed. Sorry about the giant time jump too. Stick with me because there's only a few more chapters left before its finished. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry about the wait. I must admit that when I wrote this, it is around the time I started to lose interest in the story (hence the large time gap) Only a few chapter left mind you. We end at 20 this time, which means only 3 left after this.

* * *

It was the afternoon of their first game and Becky was pitching a perfect game. 

"Come on Becky, just three more," Ana shouted before clapping her hands.

"Gees put a little more pressure on her," Will muttered feeding Elizabeth some popcorn.

"Save the make out session for later, alright?" Jack said.

While they were talking, Becky struck out two and now for the final kid.

"Come on!"

"Alright Ana, we get it. Relax you soccer mom," Elizabeth said.

Everyone was standing to see if the girl could do it. Becky nodded to Willie who nodded back. She threw the ball as hard as she could.

"Strike one," the umpire said.

Willie threw it back. Becky winded up and pitched again.

"Ball."

"Come on, that was a strike!" Jack shouted.

"Strike two."

"One more baby, one more," Ana said.

She threw the ball and it made contact with the bat. Everyone watched it sail through the air. Suddenly the wind changed and one of the outfielders caught it.

"She did it!" Ana and Jack said hugging each other.

Willie ran to Becky and hugged her as well. The team came onto the field and stood in a crowd around her.

That is, everyone except for the coach. Only Will and Elizabeth noticed that he remained by the bench with his eyes trained on the children before they traveled up to them.

"You saw that right?" she asked.

"Yeah, something's up," Will said.

**

* * *

**"I can't believe she actually did it this time," Willie said as they walked into the house. 

"Run upstairs and take a bath. Dinner should be ready in a little while," Elizabeth said shutting the door behind her.

Willie ran up the stairs so Will and Elizabeth went into the kitchen. Willie's coach, as they discovered, only lived in the area since February. His daughter was on the team as well and her name was Maggie.

Coach Bennet, as described by Willie, worked them hard but was very fair about it. He wouldn't over work the children; just let them have fun.

"Why didn't he come onto the field to celebrate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well he is pretty private you know so maybe he just didn't want to?" Will said ending with a frown.

Willie ran down. "I almost forgot to tell you. The coach invited the team and their families to his house for a barbeque next weekend."

"Oh, well, alright then," Elizabeth said looking to Will and shrugging.

"I still can't believe that Becky did that."

"She is a pretty awesome girl," Will said with a grin. He looked to Elizabeth and winked.

All of this, of course, went over Willie's head.

**

* * *

**The next Saturday, the Turner's were standing in front of Mr. Bennet's front door. Elizabeth had a plate of brownies in her hand. 

The man answered and had a big grin on his face. "Welcome, welcome; good afternoon Willie," Bennet said ruffling the boy's hair. "Come in. Everyone is out back."

They all went outside where the parents were mingling and the children were playing tag. They found Jack and Ana talking to another parent and walked over to them. The food was good and everyone was talking about anything from the amount of homework the kids were getting to where they were planning on going on vacation this summer.

"We were going to spend a few weeks down by the shore," Elizabeth said as Will wrapped an arm around her.

"Sounds like fun," a parent said.

"Well, I think we'd better get a move on. I have to be at work early tomorrow," Will said as the sun dipped behind the trees.

"Are you sure?" Bennet asked.

"Yeah; we'll see you at the next game then Coach Bennet."

They shook hands and left.

**

* * *

**That night, Will and Elizabeth were lying in bed with their hands clasped together. 

"Today was a good day, I guess," he said.

"Yeah, maybe I misread Bennet those times," Elizabeth said with a heavy sigh.

"What's his first name again?" Will asked.

Elizabeth thought it over. "I don't really know. Odd."

"Yeah, well, time for sleep then."

They turned off their respective lamps and crawled under the covers.

"Good night Will."

"Night Elizabeth."

Elizabeth didn't fall asleep right away though. Her thoughts went over everything that had happened these last few months. Will had to go through lots of therapy. The whole family did. The last attack from Caroline really did a number on them and as such the Turners' no longer felt safe. Though Will tried his hardest to hide it, he was still suffering through this and it really made Elizabeth wish that he would let her help him. Taking one last, longing look at her husband Elizabeth drifted off into an uneasy sleep thinking about how their family was going to make it past all the badness and into something that might be good for once.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Elizabeth, have you seen my pants?"

"I think they're in the hamper."

"Damn it, I wanted to wear those today."

It was just a regular Sunday and both of their fathers were coming to visit and have dinner with them.

"I don't really think it matters what kind of pants you wear Will. No one is going to judge you. If my mother was alive though..."

Will zipped them up and looked at his wife. "Do I really want to hear the end of that sentence?" he asked putting on his sneakers.

"I don't even know where I was going with that actually."

She sighed and tried to think of it when Will stood and pulled her into a kiss.

"How about we call them, say you or I are sick and just spend the day in bed?" he asked.

Elizabeth smirked. "What about our son?"

"He can spend the day at Jack's. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Actually I think Jack's father is stopping by today."

"Not here," Will said quickly getting worried.

"No, though he is your former father-in-law. Didn't you get along?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood to see him any time soon. Besides, the man is drunk half the time."

"That must be where Jack gets it from."

**

* * *

**The four adults and one child were sitting around the table chewing on their food. 

"Looking forward to summer?" Bill asked his grandson.

"Uh huh; Mom and Dad said we're going down the shore this year. It's going to be awesome."

"And how is school then William?" Weatherby asked. He refused to call the boy by any nickname, which annoyed everyone else, most especially Willie, to no end.

"It's fine."

"Do you have any ideas yet as to what you want to be when you get older?"

"Father," Elizabeth said, "he's still a boy."

"He needs to be thinking about these things sooner rather than later," Weatherby insisted.

"I want to be just like my Dad. Helping people," the boy said before putting a rather large amount of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Well that sounds..." Weatherby started to say before he was interrupted.

"That sounds wonderful. Roll, Will?" Bill asked handing Will the basket.

Will took one and began to eat it while everyone around them continued to do likewise.

**

* * *

**The next few days were rather dull in the Turner household. Everyone was more or less busy with work or school. 

Elizabeth got a call while Will was at work that Coach Bennet wished to speak with her or her concerning his placement on the team. It was true that the Turners were looking at houses in another town and were hoping to move sometime next year.

She knocked on the door and it opened almost right away.

"Come in Mrs. Turner, come in," the man said stepping aside to allow her entrance.

"Well, you were the one to call us."

"Come; sit down." He led her to the living room and she sat on the couch.

"You really do have a beautiful home," she said looking around.

"Thank you," Bennet said coming into the room with a tray of iced tea. He handed one to her and she nodded before taking a sip. It had a strange aftertaste. "So I wanted to speak with you about your son. Does he enjoy playing?"

"Yes, he always counts down the days till practice."

Why were her eyes suddenly growing very heavy?

"Well that's good," Bennet said taking the cup out of her hand.

Elizabeth's head was swimming as it seemed to get darker and darker. "Coach Bennet," she whispered looking at him fearfully.

"Please," he said pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaning into her, "call me Cutler."

Cutler? Cutler!

"Beckett," she muttered. Elizabeth jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. She ran all the way to her house, fighting off the urge to collapse and sleep, and the moment she walked through the door, collapsed on the ground.

**

* * *

**Will drove up the house with their son in the front seat. "I don't know why your mother didn't answer the phone. I'm sorry she didn't pick you up." 

"Well she said she was going to be a little late. She was meeting with Coach Bennet about next year."

The lights were all turned off but Elizabeth's car was in the driveway.

"That's odd," Will said climbing out.

They closed the doors and Will got to the door first. It was unlocked and there lying in a heap was his wife.

"Elizabeth," he said going to her side.

"Mom," Willie said a moment later.

Will lightly tapped the side of her face trying to get her to wake up. Slowly she came to and whispered only one word.

"Cutler Beckett"

Then she fazed out of consciousness again.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Penultimate chapter. Thank you for the reviews everyone.

* * *

Will felt his heart skip a beat. He looked down at his wife and tried to wake her again. "Elizabeth; come on stay with me love." 

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Willie asked.

Will looked up and the boy had tears in his eyes. "She's going to be fine. I'm going to just put her in bed and then we'll have a little dinner together alright."

The boy slowly nodded as Will brought his wife into the bedroom.

"Alright Elizabeth; please wake up," he said tapping her.

Her eyes fluttered and she tried to get a good look at who was in front of her. "Will?" she said tiredly.

"What happened Elizabeth?"

She blinked twice and felt a tiny bit more awake. "Went to Bennet's house. He put something in my tea. It's Beckett, Will. Cutler Beckett is the coach."

"Thank you Elizabeth; you can go back to sleep now."

He laid her head on the pillow and she relaxed. Slowly he left the bedroom to find his son on the phone ordering a pizza. "That's right; two large with extra pepperoni and cheese. See you in a bit, sir."

He hung up and waited for his father to say anything.

"Willie, can you go into your room until it comes. I need to use the phone."

Willie knew that tone of voice; don't ask any questions and do as you're asked. The minute he was out of the room, Will dialed Jack right away.

"Jack, its Will. We've got a huge problem with a capital P."

**

* * *

**Two days went by before they had everything prepared. Somehow Will knew that this would be it. Their last effort. His last chance to defend his family. If they could stop the Beckett's here, then maybe they could finally have peace. 

Will nodded to Jack who nodded right back. Will then rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, Beckett answered. "Will Turner; what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something my wife forgot. Can I come in?"

Beckett looked behind Will before stepping aside. The house was completely dark except for the living room which had the television on and Maggie was sitting watching a movie.

"Maggie, could you please go upstairs for a bit. We have something we need to discuss," the man said.

Maggie looked up and nodded before running up.

"So, what is it you need then?"

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Will asked looking down at the man.

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he said.

"Between you and your wife."

"My wife is dead; thanks to you."

"And she almost killed me and my family," Will said slightly louder than he intended.

Beckett opened his mouth as though to say something before smirking instead. "Have I touched a nerve with you, Mr. Turner?"

Now it was Will's turn to remain silent.

"I have more money than you could possibly imagine. In another time and place, I could have more power than I would know what to do with."

"Then why didn't you use this money to set your wife free?"

"Well," Beckett said walking in a circle around him. "She had a bit of a thirst for my wealth. I faked my own death and took my daughter with me."

"She's not Caroline's?"

"Caroline was merely an egg donor for me eleven years ago. She gave me the child and I gave her the drugs; it's not that difficult."

"You are a sick and twisted fucking piece of shit you know that?"

"I know what you're playing at Turner. You've got the whole force outside waiting for me."

The man raised a gun which was hidden under his shirt and pointed it at Will. Will in turn grabbed his and did likewise.

"Ah, a Mexican standoff. How will this end I wonder?" Beckett said.

**

* * *

**"Come on Will; what's taking you so long?" Jack muttered. 

Suddenly, everyone heard a gunshot.

"Move in everyone, move in," he said taking charge.

They knocked the door down and in the living room Cutler Beckett was lying in a pool of his own blood at Will Turner's feet. Will was lightly shaking as he put his gun down and turned while the officers were calling for an ambulance.

Jack nodded to him that it was the right thing to do but Will shook his head. He ran out the door and threw up into a bush.

"You did good today Will. You saved us as well as your family from a horrible man."

"But in turn I caused a young girl to become an orphan," Will said finally looking up, pale and wide eyed.

Jack sighed but didn't say anything more. What could one possibly say to that without being insensitive or cruel?

* * *

I was really trying to make Beckett just as bad as his wife. Hope that wasn't too harsh a blow. Yeah, this chapter wasn't that great. Next chapter is the last though. Thank you for reading. Oh and Happy New Year. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is it then. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and send me reviews. I tried my hardest to make this one just as interesting/good as its predecessor. Enjoy the final chapter which begins two months after the previous one.

* * *

Maggie Beckett was sent to live with one of Cutler's sisters. She, unlike her brother, was more than willing to give the girl the love that she deserved. They had discovered, after long therapy sessions that he used to beat her some nights while Caroline would just ignore it. She was happy to be out of his house but that was all.**

* * *

**Will now had to live with two deaths by his own hand. He wrote Maggie a letter apologizing and got one back saying that she accepted it but wished to never hear from him or anyone related to him ever again. 

He was all too happy to oblige.

The Turner's found a new house and were going to move at the end of summer instead of waiting for a whole year.

**

* * *

**They were sitting in the restaurant waiting for the show to start. Elizabeth's hand was on top of Will's as they smirked to each other. 

The female lead entered from the side and pretended to look for someone. She was dressed in men's clothes but was distinctly female.

"Davy?"

"I think we could do a better job right now or in our sleep," Will whispered to Elizabeth.

She tried not to laugh and their son shushed her.

"Calypso!"

The male lead ran over to her and they kissed. He explained how they could no longer be apart and then "released her from her humanly bonds".

Suddenly, Willie turned to see his father saying the lines to his mother. And at the same time the actress responded, so did his mother.

He got a good look at the characters costumes and remembered where he'd seen them before.

"You did this before didn't you?" Willie whispered.

Suddenly feeling very brave, Will stood and everyone's heads turned to face him, including Elizabeth's.

He looked down at her with a smile. Slowly Elizabeth rose to her feet and they faced each other.

"I'm sorry young man," Will said directly to the actor, "but you have to say the line as though to a lover. Try it like this."

He turned to his wife and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

The two kissed and the people around them began to whisper.

"It can't be?"

"Isn't it those two from all those years ago?"

"They haven't changed a bit."

They broke away.

"Alright?" Will said before they sat down again.

"Eww," Willie whispered.

"You'll understand when you get older son," Will said patting him on the back.

**

* * *

**The moving van was out front and Will and Jack were putting some of the last few things into the car. 

"Are you absolutely sure this is for the best? You are giving up a lot you know," Jack said.

"I've seen too many things; had too much happen to me. I want to do something I know I can find appreciation in."

"But quitting the force..."

"I have my teaching degree now Jack. I took classes a few years ago right after Willie was born. I have a job at a local high school. I think I'll be alright."

"It'll be hard to replace you."

"I'll try and stop by from time to time," Will said extending his hand.

"An English teacher. Bit of a waste if you ask me."

Will knew that Jack was being sarcastic so that's why he hit him on the back of the head.

"Take care of the family Jack."

"And you take care of yours."

The women and children exited the house and Elizabeth handed Will one last thing which he put in the car.

"Will I see you again soon?" Becky asked Willie.

"Of course," he said rolling his eyes. "Plus we still have the internet and phones and the weekends to hang out."

Becky gave him a little kiss on the cheek causing both of them to blush. "I'll miss you."

Everyone said their good-byes as the Turners loaded themselves into the car. The Sparrows waved from their former front lawn as Will turned on the radio. Willie took out his handheld game system and Elizabeth looked out the window. And so the Turner family left for a new start. Once they got there, it would only be a matter of time before everything would finally be in place for everything to be alright again.

* * *

There is the slightest of chances I might come back and do another story like these but for right now I want to take a break from modern stories. Thanks again for reading and encouraging me. You all rock. 


End file.
